Parental Darness and Nurturing Light
by gure'slilinu
Summary: Krad's in a pink apron, Wiz is a stuffed animal and Satoshi and Daisuke are four and five years old in the care of non other than Dark and Krad! What will happen to these two lovers as they try out their parenting skills...? KraDark AU


Disclaimer: I own DNAngel Not! Owner of said DNAngel is none other than Yukiru Sugisaki

Title: Parental Darkness and Nurturing Light

Chapter one: Krad in a Pink Apron

Summary: Wiz is a stuffed animal that says 'Kyu' when squeezed. Krad's in a pink apron! And Dark's nurturing? To a four year old Daisuke and a five year old Satoshi? AU KraDark.

A/n: this fic is dedicated to my wonderful and darling Krad Hikari! My sister just got the 8th vol. And I got to read it! Yay! It's really good! I almost cried! I just can't believe Krad stabbed Dark… (Oops… I shouldn't have said that…) oh well, he gets him back by breaking a few bones of the blonde…

OH! Krad Darling! Call me! I have something very important to tell you!

Dark lay in bed, having only fallen asleep a little while after his beloved blonde next to him. He didn't hear the door creek open before two little boys tiptoed into the room silently. One still looking asleep and the other almost wide awake hugging a white stuffed animal that looked somewhat like a rabbit. Daisuke silently stalked over to Dark's side of the bed while Satoshi crept towards Krad's.

"Dad…." Daisuke whispered getting really close to Dark's face. "Dad…" he said a little louder glancing to Satoshi, who merely shook the blonde a little before looking up and nodding to Daisuke. "Dad." The both said in their normal tone of voice; boredom hinting in Satoshi's while fear laced Daisuke's.

"AHH!" Dark yelled jolting up.

"HOLY--!" Krad screamed jumping into a sitting position and colliding his head with Dark's.

"OW!" They both yelled holding their heads. Dark glared at Krad for giving him a reddening imprint of a cross on his left cheek.

"Dad?" Daisuke looked to Dark with big innocent eyes.

"What!" Dark whipped his head around to see a frightened Daisuke squeezing his stuffed animal tightly.

"Kyu." The little white toy squeaked. Dark slapped his forehead; four years of parenting and he still wasn't used to this…

"Sorry Dai-Dai," he said lifting Daisuke on the bed. "What's wrong?" He asked moving some hair out of Daisuke's eyes as he smiled down at the little red head.

"Little brother had a bad dream." Satoshi crawled up on the bed by himself, being almost a year older Daisuke, it was easier for him to do this.

Krad groaned running a hand down his own face in aggravation. "You're such a wuss Daisuke." He laid back down pulling the covers over himself and rolling onto his side. "Go back to sleep." He grumbled.

Dark rolled his eyes and looked back to Daisuke who had his head down as his eyes began to water. Daisuke really was a wuss and at four years old he didn't like to be called one… especially by his father. Seeing Daisuke hurt by Krad's words Dark hugged the little red head and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay Dai-Dai… you're not a wuss…" he said reassuringly. "What was your dream about?" He said backing away to look Daisuke in the eye.

"It was about the monsters in the closet." He hugged his stuffed animal. "W-wiz was really scared so I told him that you and daddy would protect us but he was really scared so I bringed him to come see you…"

"What monsters in the closet?"

"Daddy said there was monsters in the closet that eat you if you're a wuss." All eyes turned to the blonde with his back turned to them. They couldn't see it but his eye was twitching murderously for the accusation.

"Krad!" Dark snapped shoving his blonde haired lover off the bed.

"ow!" He said getting up. "What was that for?" He looked on the bed to see Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi all snug in the bed eyes closed and looking already asleep. "Where am supposed to sleep?" Krad asked and was answered with Dark pointing towards the door. Just as he was about to walk away though, the little boy with fiery hair stopped him.

"Daddy…" he whispered as he snuggled close to Dark and pulled on his brother's shirt to make him scoot closer to the red head. Krad didn't see it but Dark had a gentle smile on his face; he knew Daisuke would do something like that, it was just his way. Krad, himself, smiled at the spot in the bed Daisuke cleared for him.

"Heh…" was all he could chuckle out; despite how he scarred him earlier and almost made him cry, he still tried to help him. Krad got in the bed and was about to fall asleep when there was a tap on his shoulder. "mmmh?" He groaned.

"Wiz wants to sleep with you…" Daisuke whispered, handing his stuffed animal to Krad.

"Okay…" Krad answered sleepily taking the stuffed animal from him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

beep beep beep

The annoying sound of an alarm clock sang through the bedroom. Krad was quick to hit the off button so no one else woke up from it. He groaned a few times while getting out of bed and stretching (placing Wiz in his place on the bed for Daisuke to take) before heading downstairs. Krad and Dark had the day off today so Dark's mom (Emiko) didn't have to baby-sit. Which also meant she didn't have to come over.

'Yes!' Krad thought to himself as he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Tying on a pink apron, he began making breakfast.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and hash browns filled Darks nose as rolled over in bed. He drooled a little because of the intense aroma of food coming from downstairs. His eyes fluttered open to see the door to his room completely ajar, his bed now empty, save for himself. Snapping his eyes wide he shot up into a sitting position, then realizing he was drooling, wiped away the saliva using his sleeve.

'If everyone's gone, and I can smell food, that means their probably eating with out me! I can't believe I woke up later than Satoshi! If all the food's gone by the time I get down there…' he thought as he threw the covers off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Dark rushed out the door soon discovering he was really tired… he made it down stairs and into the kitchen where Krad was handing Satoshi his plate of breakfast. Daisuke was already at the table eating with Wiz in his lap.

Dark sighed. Normally toys weren't allowed at the table but since Krad decided to scare them last night he didn't pay any mind to it. Instead, Dark walked over to his golden haired lover and kissed his cheek as he took a plate down from the cabinet.

"Good morning." Krad smiled at Dark. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I've always liked when you wear that apron… especially when you not cooking." Dark smirked. Krad snaked his arm around his dark haired lover's waist pressing Dark's body against his own. Dark set the plate down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Krad's neck.

"Maybe we can get your mom to baby-sit today?" Krad asked, a lustful gleam in his eye as he looked into the purple orbs of the one he married.

"Maybe." Dark replied as his back was pressed against the counter and his lips were captured for passionate kiss. This moment of passion was quick to be taken away by a tug on Krad's pants. He broke the kiss to look down only to see two big red eyes looking up at him.

"Wiz wanted to know if we can go to the park today?" Daisuke asked holding Wiz close. Krad's eyebrow twitched as he thought of possible things to say like: 'ask grandma Emiko when you see her.' Or something along those lines knowing that if he even glared at the boy he would cry his eyes out. God he was such a wuss. But before he could answer Dark did it for him.

"Of course we can!" He said with a huge grin making the little boy's face light up with excitement. Krad inwardly groaned as Daisuke ran to the table to tell Satoshi the good news. He buried his face in Dark's shoulder hugging him close before nuzzling his neck and making a trail of kisses down it to the collarbone.

"I thought we were calling your mom…" Krad said as he worked his way back up Dark's neck and to his ear.

"This could be romantic; we could have a picnic and then maybe later we'll call her so the boys can spend the night with her." With that Krad pulled away to at Dark.

"A picnic in the dark, just the two of us, on a blanket and drinking champagne is romantic; not in the middle of the day with two little boys…" Krad whispered through clenched teeth as Daisuke and Satoshi put their plates in the sink. (More like Satoshi put their plates in the sink; Daisuke couldn't reach.)

"But it's just for a little while and we haven't spent much time with them lately… c'mon! It'll be fun!" Dark whined. "And do you think you could get off me… I'm starved!"

"Your famishment is of your own doing… you slept in." Krad got off Dark as he grabbed his plate and began piling things on.

"No wonder I'm tired. Why didn't you wake me up?" He whined again getting a fork while trying not to spill the overly filled plate.

Krad shrugged. "You wanted me to sleep on the couch last night." Dark sat down at the table and Krad got behind his chair, draping his arms over Darks shoulders and making his painfully close to Dark's ear Krad whispered. "Besides, you may be asleep up here…" He poked Dark's head. "But about thirty seconds ago it was quite clear that you're awake down there." He pointed and looked down and Dark looked down with him.

They both looked up and at each other at the same time; neither of them wanting to move, just look into the other's eyes.

"DAAAADDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!" Came the cry of a certain red head that seemed hell-bent on disrupting their romantic moments. Daisuke came running in the room and put both hands on one of Darks' legs pushing it lightly as if to get the attention of the purple headed adult, which he already had. "Big brother won't give Wiz back!" Daisuke cried.

"SATOSHI!" Both adults yelled. A few moments later a little blue head of hair appeared around the corner.

"Yes?"

"Give Daisuke his toy back…" Krad glared at the child standing so that only his head could be seen.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." The five-year-old looked at Krad.

"Why is that?" Dark asked.

Satoshi smirked. (This frightened everyone in the room a little) "'Cause I fed it to the monster in the closet…"

A/n: okay this is horribly short but I wanted to leave off on a semi-good spot!

Next time on Parental Darkness and Nurturing Light: "I feel like I have a cat in my lap with all the purring you're doing…"

"Tag you're it Satoshi!" Daisuke told his brother as he tapped his shoulder.

"Hey boys." Dark called not able to get up or raise his voice very loud due to the blonde who had his head in Dark's lap and currently sounded like a cat… "How would you like to do daddy's hair?" He said pulling out an assortment of ribbons out of seemingly no where! Both faces brightened as they rushed over and took out Krad's ponytail.

A/n: okay that's all for now! Read and Review please and thank you! OH!

EXPLANATIONS: And Daisuke and Satoshi are adopted (that will come in later) but neither sibling remembers their parents… not to mention Daisuke was only a few months old and Satoshi was roughly a year. And it's summer; hence the reason Satoshi isn't in school!


End file.
